disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Evermore
"Evermore" is a song from the 2017 live-action adaptation of Beauty and the Beast. The song has been described by director Bill Condon as the film's "Eleven O'clock" number, a theater term denoting the changing point in the plot. It is sung by the Beast when he realizes that Belle misses her father. With the help of his magic mirror, she sees that he is being taken away to the asylum. So the Beast sets Belle free, allowing her to go help Maurice. As he watches her ride away from his tower, he laments about his past and, in spite of himself, holds to the hope that she might indeed one day come back. Lyrics Movie version= I was the one who had it all I was the master of my fate I never needed anybody in my life I learned the truth too late I'll never shake away the pain I close my eyes, but she's still there I let her steal into my melancholy heart It's more than I can bear Now I know she'll never leave me Even as she runs away She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me Move me, come what may Wasting in my lonely tower Waiting by an open door I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in And be with me for evermore I rage against the trials of love I curse the fading of the light Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach She's never out of sight Now I know she'll never leave me Even as she fades from view She will still inspire me Be a part of everything I do Wasting in my lonely tower Waiting by an open door I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in And as the long, long nights begin I'll think of all that might have been Waiting here for evermore |-|Demo version= I can't believe the trials of love A cruel trick, a wretched show I fell in love too soon, too hopelessly, too late And then I let her go I'll never shake away the pain I close my eyes, but she's still there I let her steal into my melancholy heart It's more than I can bear Now I know she'll never leave me Even as she runs away She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me Move me, come what may Wasting in my lonely tower Waiting by an open door I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in And be with me for evermore I rage against the trials of love I curse the fading of the light Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach She's never out of sight Now I know she'll never leave me Even as she fades from view She will still inspire me Be a part of everything I do Wasting in my lonely tower Waiting by an open door I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in And as the long, long nights begin I'll think of all that might have been Waiting here for evermore Videos Josh Groban - Evermore (From "Beauty and the Beast" Audio Only) Gallery Evermore Josh Groban.jpg|Josh Groban's single cover. She'll_never_leave_me.jpg Evermore.jpg Trivia *This song was erroneously titled "For Evermore" on early news postings for the film. *This song draws inspiration from "If I Can't Love Her" from the Broadway musical stage version. *The song bears resemblance to some of Menken's work from both the film and stage versions of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. References Category:Beauty and the Beast songs Category:Romance songs Category:Disney Prince songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Area-Music